Guide de survie d'une Lorraine au Japon
by Crazy mystery
Summary: Lorraine est partie en voyage chez Kiku pour la première fois et elle a écrit des notes.


Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors aujourd'hui voilà un petit récapitulatif d'un voyage à Tokyo fait par une lorraine donc rien de mieux pour cela que mon OC représentante de la Lorraine Naïla.

Je n'ai pas tout mis pensant que ce serait suffisant mais je pourrai complémenter ce petit guide plus tard.

* * *

Disclaimer : Seul Naïla m'appartient avec ses départements.

* * *

_Guide de survie d'une lorraine au Japon par Naïla :_

1-Avant de partir faire en sorte que Francis, Gilbert et Mathias ne soient pas au courant de la destination.

2-Faire en sorte que les TGV en direction de Paris ne soient pas en grève ou l'aéroport, faire aussi en sorte que la personne qui m'amène ne soit pas Moselle ou alors lui donner rendez-vous 6 heures avant l'heure de départ.

3-Dans l'avion ne plus s'amuser avec l'écran commandant la lecture des films sinon ayez de bonnes connaissances en Turc ,_ce que je ne possède pas.._

4-Faire en sorte qu'un débile d'américain s'autoproclamant héros ne soit pas votre voisin sinon supplier les hôtesses avec toutes les larmes de votre corps de vous changez de place même pour une place en économique _car 12h d'avion avec ce gamin égocentrique non merci._

5-Finalement Alfred était peut-être mieux que Im Yong Soo….

6-Je ne m'étais pas préparée psychologiquement à la dure réalité dans laquelle l'avion étant à la moitié remplit de japonais je n'aurais pas le plat à base de saumon dont je rêve mais un plat turc au gout imprononçable (note à moi-même : demandez à Sadiq ce que c'est).

7-A la douane japonaise je n'ai pas du tout oublié de remplir une fiche d'information supplémentaire à celle donnée dans l'avion, et n'ai pas non plus fait une crise cardiaque quand m'a agrafé le permis de séjour dans le passeport à la place d'un joli tampon, c'est normal Nor-Mal.

8-Dans le métro ne plus confondre les trains et ne surtout pas sortir l'excuse de l'étrangère quand j'ai compris la question et que j'y ai répondue automatiquement en japonais c'était un peu débile..

9-A Shibuya je n'ai absolument pas fait du lèche vitrine en mode Francis ou Feliciano en période de solde, les japonais n'en ont pas besoin absolument pas.

10-A Akihabara j'ai pensé à me racheter un nouvel appareil photo les deux derniers ayant très mystérieusement été renversé par un écureuil et disparu après une beuverie avec Meuse et Meurthe-et-Moselle,.

11-Aller aussi dans la plus grande boutique de manga de Tokyo pour acheter les commandes (ai-je besoin de préciser yaoi ?) de Hongrie et Taiwan.

12-Toujours dans le même quartier s'acheter la toute dernière console mais déjà dépassée de mode au Japon et les jeux exclusifs qui vont avec.

13-Ne plus JAMAIS débarquer à l'improviste chez Kiku quand Alfred lui rend visite, plus jamais.

14-Me rappeler la prochaine fois que le curry japonais c'est pas le curry d'Iggy,_ vite de l'eau_ !

15-Pour stopper le wasabi boire du thé matcha c'est super, _le prix du sushi l'est moins._

16-Aller au Maid café mais ne pas s'installer face à un gars les serveuses pensent apparemment que dans ce cas là on est en couple,_ moi et Alfred la bonne blague il est mieux avec Kiku._

17-Ne plus demander où se trouve les boutiques de mangas apparemment lorsqu'une femme demande automatiquement c'est pour du yaoi…

18-Aller à un temple et tirer une prédiction tout en essayant de ne pas tomber sur la seule mauvaise du lot ( comment j'ai fait…. hein qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire….) dans ce cas-là tirez-en une bonne et accroché là pour conjurer le mauvais sort ( mais quand même 45 mauvaises comment ai-je fait ça ?)

19-Aller boire du saké avec Kiku et Alfred à Asakusa, et profiter du calme japonais…. Avec un américain qui tient aussi bien l'alcool que son ex tuteur…. La prochaine fois je pense à filmer pour Elizaveta.

20-Ne pas passer le reste de la semaine coincée à l'hôtel à cause d'une belle grosse gueule de bois.

21-Avion idem sauf la déprime en plus et le tampon à la place du permis de séjour.

22-Se préparer psychologiquement à rentrer dans une maison très certainement dévastée par Moselle et Meuse qui devait la garder…

23-Ne pas se poser de questions lorsqu'on sort de l'avion et qu'un Francis qui a l'air d'avoir des choses à se reprocher vient me chercher alors qu'il ne savait pas que je rentrerai aujourd'hui.

24-Note à moi-même appeler l'assurance et aller squatter chez Francis le temps qu'on reconstruise ma maison….. comment ils ont fait ?

* * *

Review ?


End file.
